


Don’t you let me go tonight

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Making Love, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: The first time Even and Isak make love, it’s not particularly slow and tender, at least not at first. Some would maybe not even call it making love, they would call it getting off, or fucking. Not that Even cares about that. But the point is, the first time they make love, it’s not really planned.





	Don’t you let me go tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evakuality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/gifts).



> Yay! I finally wrote something again! This is a drabble/ ficlet thing based on this smut prompt: "10 ("making love") for Evak, if you feel like it? 💜" 
> 
> I don't know if this was what you had in mind, but it's what happened.
> 
> Thank you so much, Allie, for beta reading this for me! And since it's soon your birthday, and I doubt that the thing I sent you will arrive in time, this is an early gift to you! Pretty smart of me to make you work on your own gift, yeah ? Ah well.

**** The first time Even and Isak make love, it’s not particularly slow and tender, at least not at first. Some would maybe not even call it making love, they would call it getting off, or fucking. Not that Even cares about that. But the point is, the first time they make love, it’s not really planned. 

Even’s plan is to talk, and to explain everything. Isak has given him a demand, an ultimatum, and Even knows it’s about time they talk. So he shows up at Isak’s door. 

But as Isak opens the door and says hi, he looks amazing in his snapback and his eyes are dark. And Even loses his words.

They stare at each other and then something shifts in Isak’s eyes. Isak’s eyes are widened, a lovely spectrum of greens. Even watches Isak’s mouth fall open just a little, enough to hear that sweet, quick catch of his breath. It’s only an inhale, but the sound of it makes Even’s heart race in his chest. Isak looks so open that it hurts. Even looks down, trying to think of something to say, but then Isak steps forward and pulls him closer and kisses him, and Even forgets how to talk. Isak’s lips are soft and he tastes like beer. He smells like warm skin and newly washed clothes. Even presses into the kiss and a noise escapes his throat when Isak opens his mouth to lick against Even’s tongue.

Even’s jacket falls to the floor as Isak pulls Even into the flat and leads him into his bedroom, two of Even’s fingers grasped in Isak’s palm as he tugs him inside and shuts the door. They keep kissing. The kiss doesn’t deepen, rather it expands, lingers, and envelopes them in heat. 

They pause for a moment in the middle of Isak’s room, staring at each other.  A soundless  _ Yes? Yes! _ passes between them and when their lips meet again the heat spurs them on. Even needs to feel Isak closer, to feel the warmth of Isak’s skin against his. Isak seems to want the same. He pulls Even with him as he moves back and back, until he hits the wall. 

Isak writhes underneath Even’s hands as they peel off their clothes. Hoodies, t-shirts and jeans slide onto the wood floor. The pale skin of Isak’s chest, the long lines of his legs, Even wants to kiss and nuzzle every fair centimetre. Wants to dive into whatever it is that makes Isak  _ Isak _ . Even pushes his fingers under the waistband of Isak’s boxers, and works them gently down his thighs. Isak kicks the boxers away, and Even allows himself to look.  _ Oh.  _ Even smooths his hands over Isak’s hips, then back up to grip into his waist.

_ Gorgeous _ , he thinks, and sighs helplessly, eyes possessive over Isak’s chest, rosy from arousal. Isak’s cheeks have a healthy flush, lids hooded as he holds Even’s gaze.  _ Come here _ , Isak’s eyes say as he reaches his arms out to Even.

They kiss and cling to each other,  _ and God _ , Even feels so much. He presses his body closer to Isak’s, they both gasp at the first real hint of friction as their cocks align and push together. 

It's almost hard to breathe. Even’s fingers reach out, holding and keeping what skin they can touch. They pant together, Even can’t stop brushing his lips against the line of Isak’s jaw. When the heaving in Even’s chest weakens, he nudges their foreheads together. He feels the way he always feels with Isak; a mix of opposites.  Safety and insecurity. Sincerity and playfulness. Calm and overcome. All tied together into something Even wants, something he identifies as only Isak’s.

Even kisses Isak and strokes his fingers through Isak’s golden hair, as he has wanted to do so many times, and now it’s allowed again. Even takes hold and crushes the silky weight of those curls in his palm. He keeps his eyes open, marvelling at how Isak’s mouth opens to sigh, how he arches into every stroke.

“Fuck,” Even says quietly, hips moving softly. “Fuck, fuck,” his words caught into a loop as Isak reaches to grip Even’s hips, helping them to move together.

“I know,” Isak bites his bottom lip, already glossy and swollen from kissing. 

The lust and love rushes through Even like a wave. He feels so much, it’s dizzying. The words burn on his tongue,  _ jeg elsker deg,  _ but he can’t say it. If he says something like that and sees blankness on Isak’s face, or worse feels him withdrawing from him, he’d be ripped apart. He knows they don’t use words like that. So he doesn’t say anything, he just looks at Isak instead. 

Isak stares back, and there’s no distance, no fear, just Isak and his eyes. They are dark, blown wide. Isak pushes close to Even and Even can feel it. All through his body, everywhere, Isak likes him, too.

Isak’s hot breath is on his cheek, nearing his ear, and then Isak’s husky voice is filling his ears, “Please, Even.”

“Isak,” Even whispers, breath hitching when Isak moves against him, this time their dicks brush harder against each other, and  _ oh _ – Even deposits his lips onto Isak’s, kisses him, let’s the longing and desperation and love seep into the hollows of their mouths. “Tell me what you want,” Even whispers against Isak’s parted lips, thinking that he would give Isak anything he wanted.  _ Anything.  _

Isak groans. Even nuzzles into Isak’s collarbone, a kiss fitting perfectly there. Lips find a pale nipple, he licks gingerly over the peak, nudges his nose in a caress down Isak’s chest. Hands graze over the curves of Isak’s ribs, Even feels the cage of it expanding and contracting with every lovely breath. 

Isak’s eyes close as Even licks and kisses his way down his body, long fingers trace up and over Even’s shoulders, cupping over his ears. Even rests his chin above Isak’s navel. “Tell me what you need?”

Isak’s thumb brushes the fine hair above Even’s temples. “Just… slow,” he breathes.

It’s all the instruction Even needs. He can do slow. He nods and descends, pausing only to kiss the crease where Isak’s thigh meets his pelvis. Isak spreads his legs, giving room for Even, both hands still resting on the top of Even’s skull.

Isak sighs and throws his head back at the first slick touch of Even’s tongue against his cock. Even kisses once over the weeping slit and licks his lips when Isak bites back something that sounds so much like a whimper. “Shh, I’ve got you,” Even murmurs, taking the head into his mouth and suckling softly.

It’s been a while since Even has held another cock in his mouth, and he isn’t exactly experienced, but he’s always loved going down on partners. There’s something about bringing pleasure to another person with his mouth, tasting their arousal with every firm press of his tongue, the powerful intimacy of it when their thighs tremble right in front of him as they come. 

He does as Isak asks, taking it slow, mouth working down the dick a centimetre at a time before pulling back up to the tip to swirl his tongue. Even fingers chart the skin over Isak’s hips, nails scraping lightly against his flanks, relishing in the full body tremor that goes through Isak when he flattens his tongue to lick at the tip.  _ God _ , he loves this. His own arousal is secondary, a delicious throbbing deep in his spine that can wait. Isak moans as Even eases in a steady pace, lips wrapped tenderly around his dick. Isak’s shaking breath and the wet sucking noises of Even’s saliva as he drags up and down, entices him further and makes him lean into it. 

Isak moans and his fingers tighten in Even’s hair. “God, Even,” Isak’s voice is nothing but gravel, “Don’t stop, just… just...” and there it is. Isak’s thighs begin to quiver, his fingers curl, flex, and curl again. 

Even lets Isak’s thrust in a bit between his lips. 

“I’m going to...,” Isak pants, unable to articulate. His teeth dig into his lip and eyes shut tight.

Even bobs his head, takes as much of Isak into his mouth as possible. He feels Isak’s cock grow thicker, firmer against his tongue. Even hears Isak’s breath spiralling up, up, high into his chest as he holds it. Isak’s warm body goes rigid for a couple of seconds, everything is still aside from Isak’s fingers gripping Even’s hair.

Even leans back to watch Isak as he lets his hand finish the job. A grunt that sounds much more similar to a grateful sob punches out from deep in Isak’s throat, and he’s coming over Even’s chest. 

Even realizes like an afterthought that he forgot to use a condom, but he doesn’t have the energy to care, because Isak is gasping and twitching in the aftershocks. He’s gorgeous. The flush high on Isak’s cheeks, fanned out onto his chest, alive and burning. Even meets Isak’s dazed gaze and his blood sings  _ mine, mine, mine _ . 

He holds Isak in his hand until Isak’s breathing evens, until he softens. When Even lets go, Isak trembles. 

Isak is still breathing fast as he pulls Even up and picks up a t-shirt to wipe his chest. They both smile a little and Even shivers as he tries to hold back the need that thrums in him. He kisses Isak’s throat while Isak’s fingers pet gently between Even’s shoulder blades. Even shivers. How can this be real? How can he be so lucky? Even can feel it all the way out to his fingers and toes. He`s so happy. And Isak is here, with him. He’s so beautiful that Even hardly can breathe as he kisses and clings to Isak.  Forgets himself in Isak. 

Isak kisses and licks him and moves against him, and Even _ wants wants wants _ him. 

“Show me how you like it,” Isak murmurs, kissing Even. “Show me.” 

Even reaches for Isak’s hand and lowers it down to the heat rising up between his legs. Isak wraps his fingers over Even’s as he begins to move his fist. Even shows Isak that he likes the rough press of a thumb dragging from the fraenulum, all the way down to the base. He grabs Isak’s hand, opens it up to the flat of his palm, and runs it over the leaking slit. Isak takes over, gauging Even’s gasps, his needy moans, as Isak works, repeating all the moves Even showed him just a moment ago.

Isak buries his face in the crook of Even’s neck, chin lifting to trace the whorl of Even’s ear with his tongue. Even whimpers embarrassingly when Isak quickly removes his fingers, licks sloppily against his palm, and lowers it once again onto Even’s cock.

“Fuck my hand,” Isak whispers, voice sensual and low in Even’s ear.

“Oh, fu...” and Even hips begin snapping into the wet, tight trap of Isak curled fingers. 

It doesn’t take long, Even’s orgasm is as inescapable as the universe itself,  _ I love you _ , he thinks, as everything builds. “Fuck, so good,” he moans instead, as Isak licks his lips. Eyes simultaneously bright and dark and consuming Even like the rising tide. Isak must be able to feel it happen, feel the pressure coil into every thrust, and he catches Even’s open mouth with his lips and tongue as Even spills hot over Isak’s fingers.

“Wow,” Isak says in amazement, pulling Even towards the bed. They sink down on the mattress and Isak uses the corner of the duvet to clean them both off as Even collapses off to the side and tries to regulate his breathing.

They strain against each other, growing comfortable and even in the bed. Isak’s body is warm next to Even, and Even’s mind is slow and dazed. He’s a little thirsty but too tired to care.  The open window relays the sound of traffic and people walking by. 

“Wow,” Isak repeats, as Even rests his head on his shoulder. “I thought you wanted to talk.”

Even smiles. “I meant to talk,” he yawns, eyes falling closed, he feels peaceful and whole. He chuckles. “But you never gave me the chance.”  He can still hardly believe he’s here, in Isak’s arms, wrapped up safe and warm and listening to the soft, comforting rhythm of Isak’s heart. He sighs.

Isak snorts. “It’s your fault. How could I resist you when you show up with those doe eyes?” He snuggles closer, and yawns, just as Even. “We really should talk, though.” 

“Yeah,” Even mumbles. “I’m just so… tired.”

“Yeah, I know,” Isak murmurs against Even’s ear, “We can chill for a moment. Talk later.”

Even giggles, still a bit breathless, “Do you think you can resist me later?”

“Mh,” is Isak’s muffled reply, arms wrapping across Even protectively, one hand settling casually over his bum. Even smiles. Isak lips caress the nape of Even’s neck.  Even’s breathing is getting deeper, as he feels sleep pulling gently at him. He feels safe, and warm and yeah this was maybe quick and not exactly planned but they’re together and they will figure out everything else later.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)


End file.
